Beauty is in the eye of the beholder
by Indifference Romance
Summary: Sometimes Dereks comments really get to Casey. What happens when Casey takes what Derek told her to heart. Will Derek set things strait and tell her shes not ugly. Or even that shes beautifull? Oneshot. Short but sweet. Dasey.


" But why not mom!" Casey complained as she fallowed her mother around the kitchen.

" Because Casey. You're fifteen. And besides that's a lot of money." Nora said as she pulled a few bottles of spices out of the cabinet.

" But mom this girl Nicky in my homeroom got it done and it looks great!" Casey said fallowing her mother to the stove.

" Yeah but Casey I just think a nose job is out of the question. How about something a lot less expensive. Like an ipod." Her mother spoke dashing her soup with spices. Casey let out a groan.

" Why do i never get what I want around here! Do you know how many times I have been told I'm not pretty or even ugly lately!" Casey said watching her mother. Nora gave Casey a small glance of shock.

" Casey that's not true! Nobody had ever called you ugly." Nora told her daughter.

" Hey Nora. Hey ugly." Derek spoke walking into the kitchen. Casey gave her mom a blank stair as she held her arms towards Derek.

" What's cooking bad looking?" He asked smelling the air. Nora looked at Derek disappointed.

" Derek you really need to lighten up on Casey." She spoke. Derek rolled his sleeves to the fold of his arms.

" Yeah I don't think I can do that." Derek spoke. Casey rolled her eyes.

" Well I think I proved my point. So what do you say?" Casey asked. Nora sighed.

" Casey I'm sorry but the answer is still no." She told her daughter.

" Well what if I paid for it?" Casey asked. Nora looked up at Casey from stering her soup.

" Casey where are you going to get that kind of money?" Nora asked.

" I don't know yet. But if I do then can I please get it done!" She asked holding her hands in praying motion. Nora sighed again. The answer would always remain no. But Nora hated putting Casey down like this. She knew Casey could never come up with money. So she guessed there was no reason she could say yes.

" Ok fine." Nora said. Casey jumped up and down in glee before kissing her mother.

" I love you mom! You so rock!" Casey said before running of screeching happily. Derek arched an eyebrow.

" What was that about?" He asked.

" Casey is saving up to get a nose job." Nora explained.

" Oh. Well she did need one." Derek spoke. Nora turned to Derek starring him down. Derek cracked a smiled that Nora could help but giggling along with.

" Oh I love this song!" Derek spoke as he walked over to Nora's radio witch she was listening to while she was cooking and turned it up full blast.

" That was the hell song by Sum 41. Coming up we got some lil mama, fall out boy and Chris Brown," Derek rolled his eyes at the fact of she song went off. He turned it down a bit. " But first it is the moment you have all been waiting for! The name that song contest! Now remember we will play a piece of a song and if you're the tenth caller and name the song right you will win the grand prize. Witch must I add is Three thousand dollars! And remember the number is 1-800-555-5555 very easy to remember." The radio dj spoke.

Derek walked over and at the wetbar and sat down. " Ok and here's the big song. A thousand miles seems pretty far but they've got planes and trains and cars I'd walk to you if I had no other way. Start calling in now-" Derek stood up.

" I know that stupid song! Casey plays it in her room all the time." Derek said as he raced to the kitchens phone. He picked it up and dialed the formiler number.

" And we have our tenth caller!" Said the DJ. Derek rolled his eyes and hung the phone up when he herd the busy tone.

" Oh well." Derek said walking over and sitting back down.

" Dont feel bad Derek. The chances of winning one of those are slim to nothing." Nora said without looking up from stering her soup.

" And would you please tell us you're name tenth caller?" Said the DJ. They herd a girl scretch on the other end.

" Oh my gosh hi! And my name is Casey McDonaled." Derek and Nora looked at each other mouths open and eye widened.

" Casey!" They both screamed running out of the kitchen.

**The next day at breakfast**

" So what exsacily are you doing with all that money Casey?" Lizzie asked her sister. Casey put on a proud smile.

" Well I have thought about it hard and I have made a substantial desition. I am going to have adenoids anaplasty with in the week." Casey smiled. Derek rose his eyebrow.

" Um pardon if I'm wrong but I think she meet in English." Derek said before bringing his glass of milk to his mouth. Casey rolled her eyes.

" I'm havening nose surgery!" She spoke. Derek spat out his mouth full of milk laughing.

" Wow I didn't think you were serious about it!" He laughed.

" What's wrong with you're nose?" Gorge asked upset.

" Well look at it Gorge. It's overly long and docent fit my face right." Casey complained.

" And what did you're mom say about this?" He asked. Casey smiled.

" She said yes." Casey answered. Gorge looked at Nora. " Nora! Did you tell our fifteen year old daughter she could have a nose job?" Gorge asked. Nora sighed.

" Well that was before I thought she could come up with the money!" Nora said. Gogres mouth opened slightly.

" Well you're not letting her go threw with it are you?" He asked. Nora looked at Casey and sighed again.

" I'm sorry Casey but no." She said. Casey dropped her jaw standing up. " But mom you said-" She started.

" I know what I said Casey. But I'm sorry I think you're just to young." She said. Casey let out a scream.

" Why don't I get anything around here!" She yelled before running up to her room.

" Why does Casey want a new nose?" Marty asked. Derek smirked.

" Because it takes up hafe her flat hairy face!" He said before laughing along with Edwin.

**Later that night**

" Derek! Derek wake up!" Casey whispered shaking him in his bed slightly. Derek slapped Casey arm off. " Derek!" She said again. Derek said nothing. Casey pulled Dereks cover off to reveal him with his plaid boxers and topless chest.

He sat up rubbing his eyes. " What are you doing in here?! Do you you have any idea what time it is?" He asked her.

" Shhh," Casey put her hand over his mouth. " Yes I know what time it is. I need you to drive me some where." Casey told him. Derek gave her a look that said ' what the hell?'.

" Are you crazy! Number one it's midnight number two, why should I help you and number three, where the heck could you possible want to go this late!?" Derek yelled his whisper.

" Do you remember the other day when you busted dads whole trophy shelf when you was playing hockey in the house?" Casey asked him.

" Uh yeah but does that have to do with-"

" Well if you don't want him to find out why all his trophys really were broken then meet me downstairs with you're car key in five minuets." Casey interrupted.

" Oh you're good." He told her. She smiled a hafe smile before leaving his room.

" Ready?" He whispered tip toeing down the steps. Casey stood up from the couch. " Yeah." She told him walking to the door.

" Mind telling me where were going?" Derek asked putting his jacket on. She glance at him before opening the door. " Tell you on the way." She said.

**Twintiy minuets later**

" Are you sure you can get away with this?" Derek asked as they walked into the main room of the building.

" Derek I have the fake papers. I know I can." She told him as they walked to the main desk.

" Well yeah. But I mean mom and dad are going to freak!" He told her. She stopped and took a deep breath in.

" I have been a good girl all my life. I'm over do for getting in trouble. How much trouble can I get in for making one single mistake?" Casey said turning to face him. He chuckled.

" How do you do it McDonald," Casey smirked and turned back around. " I just don't see why I had to drive you here." He said. She stopped again.

" Because. I'm fifteen. You're sixteen. I don't have a license. You do. So be prepared to spend the night in the waiting room." She told him.

" Hey wait I just thought of something! Wont I get in trouble when they know I drove you here?" He asked. Casey rolled her eye.

" Nope. Once I go in for the surgery you can leave. Before I get out mom will see I'm gone. I left a note telling her where I was. So she will be here to pick me up right on time." Casey explained. Derek smiled.

" Wow you have this all figured out don't you? But are you sure they will let you get this surgery tonight? Wont you have to make like an appointment?" He asked. Casey smiled before turning her heel.

" Nope. Talked this all over with Nicky on the phone after dinner." She said walking to the desk. Derek rolled his eye smiling before sitting in one of the seats in the waiting room.

**An hour later**

" They should be calling me in any minuet now." Casey shook her foot nervously as Derek read threw a magazine.

" Good I'm getting tired." Derek said with a yawn. " Casey MaCdonald." Said the nurse in the door way.

Casey stood up. " That's me!" She said. " Ok we will back in ten minuets for you." She told her. Casey nodded. Derek tossed his magazine on the coffee table.

" are you realizing going to go threw with this?" Derek asked standing up. Casey sighed.

" I have to." She said looking at the floor. Dere crossed his arms.

" And why do you have to?" He asked her. She ran her finger threw her hair.

" Because! Just look at me Derek. I'm a monster!" Casey told in upset. Derek rose his eyebrow.

" What are talking about?" He laughed at her. She looked at him angry.

" Derek I'm unhappy with how I look ok! Why do you think I'm not popular at school! Nobody wants to hang out with a ugly face freak!" She said.

" Oh please miss drama queen!" He told her smiling.

" Derek I'm serious! Every time I look in the mirror I see a horrible monster looking back at me! You of all people should know! You're the only one who is not afraid to admit it!" She said. Derek bit his lip and sat down running his finger threw his hair.

" Ok we have a problem," He chuckled before standing back up. " Casey I don't think you're ugly." He told her rolling his eyes.

" But you always say-" She started.

" Yeah I say a lot of things. But jeez I did think what I say gets to you to the point of getting surgery. You take things to personally." He told her.

" Derek stop trying to make me feel better ok. Im going to do this no matter what you say." She told him. Derek held his hands up.

" Ok ok ok! I'm not at all going to stand in you're way of getting this done," He looked at the carpet." Even if it is stupid." He mumbled.

" Good then," She crossed her arm and turned to the side. " Ok why is it stupid?" She asked after a few second of the comment driving her crazy.

" All I'm saying is I don't think you need this surgery!" He told her. She looked at him. " Why?" She asked him. He sighed rolling his eyes.

" Well Casey I know I call you ugly all the time. But I never actually meant it," Casey gave him a sad look. " What I'm trying to say is I always thought you was sort of. Well ya know." He said. She looked at him confused.

" Casey I don't think you're ugly at all. I always thought you was actually. Well kind of pretty." He said sticking his hands in his pockets blushing a bit and avoiding eye contact.

" Really?" She asked him with hope in her voice.

" Yeah. I do. I mean the way you're hairs always in place. How you're eyes do that weird sparkly thing. The way you're lips shine with that gloss you wear. And you're nice smile. And I think you have a nice nose that fits you face perfectly." He told her. Casey felt her grin come to a full smile.

" You do?" She asked. He nodded looking at the ground. Before he knew it Casey had him a hug. " What are you doing?" He asked her. She pulled away.

" Thanks. Now um what do you say we go home?" She said. He laughed lightly. " Lets go." He said rolling his eye and walking into the parking lot with her.

" Oh and Derek," He looked at her." I think you're pretty to." She told him he once again rolled his eyes smiling before they got into the car.

Derek put the keys in the engine and started the car. Derek pulled out and left into the road. The ride was quiet. Neither of them said a word.

Derek stopped at a red light. He saw Casey glance at him from he corner of his eye. He looked over at her. He quickly looked away when she caught him. But it didn't keep him from going back for another look. But this time when Casey looked at him he didn't look away.

They starred at each other for a few seconds with emotionless faces. Before either of them new it. They felt there faces being drawn to each others till there lips met.

They pulled away and looked at the road ahead of them as if nothing had happen. Both tried to hide it. But the felt a grin curl on there faces.

The red light turned green and they drove off. With out saying a word. But the whole way All Derek could think of was _" How could she think she's ugly? Out of all the things she does right. She did Beauty the best."_

_The end._


End file.
